L'été à ses avantages
by Crazy Av
Summary: L'été quelle saison,sa chaleur torride vous fais presque regretter la fraîcheur de l'hiver et ses flocons blanc. Du moins c'est ce que pensait un certain Alchemist de Flamme.


**Hey hey x) me revoilà avec un Os sortit tous droit de mon esprit de timbrée x) fait cette nuit à 2h du mat xD oui je suis une malade xD bref trêve de bla bla x) et bonne lecture petit fans de Royai et de fanfiction que vous êtes**

* * *

><p>L'été quelle saison,sa chaleur torride vous fais presque regretter la fraîcheur de l'hiver et ses flocons blanc. Du moins c'est ce que pensait un certain Alchemist de Flamme ainsi que son équipe qui mourrait de chaud,même les ventilateur n'y faisaient pas grand chose,la canicule était bien là et tous les hommes de la team avaient tous tombé la veste ainsi que troqué leurs chemise pour des t-shirts mais rien à faire,il faisait toujours aussi chaud. Seul Roy supporté à peu prêt la chaleur ainsi que le lieutenant Hawkeye,celle ci avait trouvé la parade contre la chaleur environnante,la jeune blonde portant un débardeur blanc,ses cheveux longs cheveux blond comme les blés toujours relevés ,lui donnait un certain confort,Riza ayant eu pitié de ses amis leurs avaient apportés des bouteilles d'eau bien fraîche ce petit instant heureux fut le bienvenue part l'équipe qui remercia la jeune femme.<br>Cette dernière leurs souriant au plus grand bonheur du noiraud qui admirait la magnifique snipeuse,pendant un instant il remerciait presque cette chaleur insupportable pour lui avoir permis de voir la sublime jeune blonde en débardeur,elle habituellement toujours avec son éternel t-shirt noir à col,il devait bien avoué qu'il la trouvait absolument irrésistible.  
>Et le noiraud pensa à sa jeune sœur qui elle aussi n'avait aucun avec cette maudite chaleur,car la jeune brunette étant l'une des unique Alchemiste botanique,celle ci savait profité de la fraîcheur que les plantes lui offraient en été.<br>Mais heureusement que les nuit étaient plus supportable que la journée,ou Roy aurait été d'une humeur massacrante du au manque de sommeil pendant cette semaine,et se qui étonnait au plus au point l'adonis aux cheveux de jais n'était autre que de voir Edward se baladé le plus naturellement du monde dans son maintenant très célèbre manteau rouge,se ci donnant des bouffés de chaleur à l'équipe,celle ci se demandant comment le jeune blond aux yeux d'or pouvait bien faire. Le jeune Elric leur ayant confiés que Winry avait préparé son automail pour les grandes chaleur et que se ci expliquait comment Ed supportait si bien la canicule.

-Bon rentrez tous chez vous,annonça Roy il fait bien trop chaud et je doute qu'on arrive à travailler comme ça aujourd'hui,soupira le nouveau généralissime à son équipe. (Nda:Ha je l'avais pas dit? x) maintenant c'est fais)  
>-Certain mon général? demanda Riza en regardant le noiraud une fabuleuse idée naissant dans l'esprit de la jeune Hawkeye.<p>

-Absolument lieutenant,sourit ce dernier,on arrivera à rien,il fait bien trop chaud. Rentrez tous chez vous. Les hommes de Mustang ne faisant pas priés pour sortir en vitesse du bureau sous le regard amusés des deux militaires restant. Riza attendant tous naturellement l'homme de ses rêve,la jeune blonde prenant la parole.  
>-Roy,vu qu'il fait visiblement trop chaud,je te proposes de venir te rafraîchir avec moi,sourit la blonde de façon très sensuelle,ce sourire faisant naître une flamme d'envie et de désir dans le regard du noiraud aux yeux d'ébè deux militaires ayant pris l'habitude d'abandonner le vouvoiement une fois seul.<p>

-Ma fois pourquoi pas,sourit Mustang à la proposition de sa magnifique lieutenant,sachant déjà par avance où elle voulait exactement l'emmener,un doux sourire naissant sur les lèvres du jeune homme, qui embrassa avec tous l'amour du monde la femme de sa vie,qui lui avait fait le plus grand bonheur qui puisse être,que d'avoir acceptés sa demande en fiançailles,le mariage étant prévu pour le 15 août prochain (Nda:dans un endroit frais bien sûr x) ) prêt du lac de Genval qui offrait un cadre des plus magnifique et idyllique au jeune couple. Ce dernier s'étant rendu à leurs appartement,Roy s'étant jeté sur les lèvres tendrement attirante de sa dulcinée l'ayant plaquée avec la plus grande douceur du monde contre la porte de leurs salle de bain,ses douces et chaude mains parcourant le corps parfait de Riza,tout en déposant de doux et tendre baiser sur sa peau laiteuse.  
>Le souffle de la jeune femme se faisant plus rapide,des petites plainte de plaisir s'échappant parfois de ses lèvres,ce si excitant au plus au point son amant de flamme qui brûlait d'envie de faire monté au 7ème ciel la femme de sa vie,la jeune Hawkeye emportée par ses désirs en faisant tout autant s'étant déjà employée à dépouiller Roy de son éternel chemise bleu clair qu'elle aimait tant . Ses fins doigts parcourant et caressant le torse musclé de son futur mari,dieu qu'il la rendait folle,tout en embrassant la jugulaire de Roy elle plongea sa main doucement dans la chevelure de nuit de son adonis,leurs souffles s'entremêlant,chacun faisant languir l'autres,leurs baiser langoureusement tendre était remplit de passion et d'amour pure nos deux amoureux ne voulant pour rien au monde se séparer.<br>-Je ne cesserais jamais de te le dire mais je t'aime Riza,je t'aime plus que ma propre vie,déclara le corbeau de flamme d'une voie incroyablement tendre et douce sa main caressant la joue de sa belle  
>se ci faisant rougir au plus au point la jeune femme blonde ses joues maintenant terriblement enflammées de rouge<p>

-Je t'aime aussi Roy,dit t'elle avec émotion au parole de son futur mari.  
>-Ma femme,sourit l'Alchemist de flamme reprenant ses charnelles et incendiaire caresses remplit d'une passion brûlante,les vêtements de chacun rejoignant le sol tandis que nos deux amants fous amoureux entrait dans la cabine de douche ensembles,les deux fiancés se prouvèrent leurs amour mutuelle avec passion et tendresse tandis que l'eau fraîche ruisselait sur leurs corps doucement l'un et l'autre prononçant le nom de l'autre dans de long gémissement remplit d'un plaisir jusqu'à l'hors jamais atteint<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey voilà un os comme je vous l'ai dit tous droit sortit de mon esprit de grande malade x) j'espère vous avoir fait plaisir les fans de Royai hein uwu j'y ai passé un moment cette nuit là dessus et j'espère qu'il vous plait et je me rend compte que cet os est juste super court à mon goûts owo sur la copie double ça me semblait plus long x) et je dois vous avouez que l'os devait s'appelé Maudite chaleur mais L'été à ses avantages me parlais plus x) <strong>


End file.
